fiction_battlefieldfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Blog de usuário:MostPowerfull/Instant Death - Dossiê de Yogiri Takatou
'Súmario' Esse é um dossiê de feitos e habilidades de''' Yogiri Takatou''' (よぎりたかとう), o protagonista do Manga e Novel de Istant Death (即死チートが最強すぎて、異世界のやつらがまるで相手にならないんですが。 ; 即死チート | Sokushi Cheat ga Saikyou Sugite, Isekai no Yatsura ga Marude Aite ni Naranai n desu ga). Nesse dossiê, eu irei usar tantos feitos da Novel '''(em sua maioria) e feitos do '''Mangá. O motivo de usar o mangá, é por conta de que em sua adaptação, os fatos são praticamente idênticos em sua adaptação e obviamente, sendo mais fáceis de entender. 'Nível de Poder' *Yogiri é capaz de "matar" os olhos, orelhas e nariz de um cachorro; negando os sentidos que os acompanham. Nenhuma quantidade de magia de cura foi útil, e o homem do cão é completamente incapaz de se comunicar com os outros ou de compreende-los, até mesmo a telepatia é efetivamente negada com isso, graças a sua audição ser destruida. *Mokomoko (Um espirito guardião, sem matéria física alguma) afirma que ela seria apagada pela habilidade de Yogiri. *Yogiri usa sua empatia e percepção, para pressentir eventos que podem acabar em morte, e matar qualquer um assim, antes dele realizarem seu movimento. *A Morte Instantânea de Yogiri é capaz de matar um batalhão inteiro de monstros mortos-vivos, robôs, bonecos e outras coisas e pessoas com "imunidade" à Morte Instantânea. *A habilidade de Yogiri nega a magia da ressurreição usada por Masayuki, o capitão do Batalhão Anti-Morte. *A habilidade de Yogiri "matou" a magia de gelo de Lisa, negando completamente, ele também "matou" seu cajado mágico, tornando-a completamente inútil. *A habilidade de Yogiri foi capaz de matar Santarou, um Sage que conhecia todos os arquetipos de magias conhecidas. *A habilidade de Yogiri foi capaz de matar Lain, cuja existência e presença verdadeira estavam em outra dimensão, após matar todos os clones e avatares da mesma, negando completamente a sua Imortalidade . *Yogiri "mata" objetos como portas e armas, quebrando-os em pedaços e negando suas propriedades mágicas, como Selamento e Magia. *Yogiri afirmou que ele provavelmente poderia matar coisas abstratas, como conceitos ou idéias, mas não o faz porque ele tem medo de que ele possa destruir o mundo inteiro por acidente como resultado. *Reagiu e matou um Comedor de Registros Celestiais, negando completamente a sua existência e habilidades, antes do mesmo conseguir comer o Universo. 'Habilidades e Capacidades' 'Manipulação da Morte (Nível Conceitual)' Takatou parece ser capaz de matar subitamente seres vivos através de seus pensamentos em Nível Conceitual e até mesmo serem que já estão mortos, como Zumbis e outros seres "não-vivos" : Act 1 - Chapter 32 "A deformed figure slowly limped through a back alley. It might have been possible to pass by him unharmed, but Yogiri decided to get rid of him anyway, just in case. He' released his power, upon which the figure stopped moving immediately. With a dull sound it collapsed to the ground, returning to its original state of a lifeless corpse.'' ''" Of course, why wouldn't you be able to kill a zombie', haha." " It looked like Tomochika had gotten used to Yogiri's power by now." ___________________________________________________________ Act 1 - Chapter 35 "What’s with you! It’s a sage’s divine protection, right? Or the Sword Saint? Or are you a dragon’s descendant? But what makes you able to do that! How do you kill things that are dead!” (Masayuki)¹ Masayuki appeared to be unable to quite understand it, he was only adhering to the event of the undead being dead. “It is my job of deciding what is death. It is alive if it’s moving, and stops when it’s dead. I don’t care about what you would think.” (Yogiri)..." Sua habilidade também pode matar entidades espirituais incorpóreas , efetivamente apagando a existência desses seres. Ele também diz que pode matar robôs , cuja a existência e presença não estão completamente conectadas aquele mundo. Sua habilidade é capaz de matar tudo, desde que ele queira, tenha algum tipo de intenção de matar focada em algo ou alguém, ou desde que ele também possa afetar Takatou. Ele matou um ser, que residia e permanecia em uma dimensão diferente, a qual usava avatares próprios para lutar, enquanto sua verdadeira forma permeiava outra dimensão : Act 1 - Chapter 35 ''' ''"Tomochika didn't expect Yogiri to suddenly bring up Yuuki, who wasn't even here, and lost her train of though for a moment. What Yogiri did was focus his power on the source of all the killing intent towards him, however: Yogiri's power didn't allow him to kill anyone anywhere just because they harbored killing intent towards him. Likewise, if one were to attempt to kill Yogiri by sending in some underlings then '''Yogiri wouldn't be able to kill the ring leader, only the actual attacker. The Dominator was an exception to that rule. In essence, the Dominator class was the power of raising a colony. Yuuki was the head of that colony, and the slaves were his arms and legs. That was why it was possible for him to acquire new slaves through his old ones: they were part of him. That connection between him and his slaves was also the reason his killing intent ended up directly connecting to Yogiri, a connection that could be traced back to its origin.'' " Tachibana tried killing me with the bugs, so I killed him first, basically." " Are you telling me that power works even if you have no clue where your target actually is!? " " I' mean, if he can reach me then it's only logical that I could reach him as well. Life's harsh, whenever you try to harm someone you risk being harmed yourself'. " ______________________________________________________________________________ Act 1 - Chapter 37 "Now, even the Lain in this place was a duplicate made by her real form just like Lain B. However, she wasn’t an impromptu existence like Lain B, but she was sharing memory with her real form with a link. This was the true nature of her immortality.¹, Lain was thinking about it in order to delay this moment. —— Did he barely manage to reach the real form from Lain B? Lain was in admiration, and then relief. Lain B and her real form weren’t directly connected. And yet, Y'ogiri Takatou was able to kill her real form which existed in another dimension.'ith strength to the point of it being stupid. But, that was quintessential point... "'' Yogiri também consegue matar Existências Abstratas, como o Comedor de Registros Celestiais, cujo o proprio Espaço-Tempo faz parte de sua existência : '''Act 2 - Chapter 10 " Without being able to understand at all, the Heavenly Record eater just became overcome with surprise, wasting about 2 seconds of the its precious remaining time. '''For an existence like the Heavenly Record eater, space-time was a part of itself. The surrounding space and time were within the range that it could be controlled with its own will', and predicting the future and the like were simple, but it had become unable to predict the future of after 10 seconds. What was ‘death’? It had understood it objectively and personally experienced a pseudo-that due to the death of its other self, but the Heavenly Record eater hadn’t understood that in an essential meaning..."'' 'Nulificação de Poderes ' Essa habilidade é capaz de matar qualquer coisa , incluindo a própria Magia , Matéria , Energia. Além de conseguir nulificar a Manipulação da Causalidade de Aoi... Ele foi capaz de nulificar a''' Manipulação Temporal de um Comedor de Registros Celestiais e por consequência, nulificar o Paradoxo Temporal criado pelo Comedor, na qual o mesmo tentou voltar ao passado, em um momento antes de ser afetado por Yogiri, mas foi incapaz de nulificar sua ação : 'Act 3 - Chapter 10 ' ''" The Heavenly Record eater didn’t know anything but that that was the decided future. Five seconds ahead. The future after that couldn’t be seen. Its time was ending there. The Heavenly Record eater '''manipulated time. If it was a unit of several seconds, things like going back in time were simple. Fifteen seconds more until death. Upon going back to 10 seconds, it realized that nothing changed, and noticed an abnormality. It was 10 seconds ago that the Heavenly Record eater noticed that it’d die.'' At this point in time, if a cause that lead to some sort of death had occurred,' if it returned to a time before that, being released from the fate of death would be reasonable And yet, the imminent death seized the Heavenly Record eater, and didn’t let go.' The Heavenly Record, for the first time since its self-consciousness woke up, felt fear. Something it couldn’t see was twining around its own body. ______________________________________________________________ A build so big that it could swallow even a Heavenly Record. It looked like a fish in some respects. It mostly was a face, a majority of which held its mouth; it was a figure that showed its nature of just eating. With that real form drifting about in the “Sea”, the Heavenly Record eater woke up. It trembled at the enormous power hidden in that body. It quickly realized that it wasn’t a small human or something. At this moment, the flow of time became fuzzy, and it was filled with an omnipotent sense. _________________________________________________________________________ The Heavenly Record eater decided to release the stockpiled power that ate numerous worlds. Something like this wasn’t worth eating. Every single piece should be destroyed. It was something resembling an unreasonable but compulsive idea, and at that moment, the option of escaping from within the Heavenly Record eater vanished. It spread its enormous mouth widely. It was a mouth certainly big enough to be able to swallow a Heavenly Record. The depths of that mouth cavity. A light burned there. A flash of anger that burned everything to nothing. 『Die』 The instant it tried to release it, the Heavenly Record eater returned to itself. It had a feeling that it heard something. And, it realized that 10 seconds after now, death would be realized In the Heavenly Record eater’s final moments, it thought ‘I’d be fine if I didn’t wake up to self-consciousness or something like that’." Magia, Matéria, Imortalidade '(Tipo 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 e 8. Matou imortais, matou robôs, pode matar fantasmas, pode matar mortos-vivos, pode matar materia, pode matar seres conceituais, pode matar coisas abstratas, impede ressurreição e pode matar seres em outra dimensão e até mesmo seres fora da realidade em si), '''Regeneração '(Até Rank 2), '''Existência Abstrata, Causalidade, Destino, Precognição '''e outros... Todos são negados pelo poder de Yogiri. Reações Instintivas Yogiri diz a Tomochika, que ele é capaz de sentir a intenção assassinas e ativar seu poder, mesmo quando estiver dormindo : '''Act 1 - Chapter ??? (Não guardei) "Not really? The sleepiness isn't so bad that I can't wake up when I feel like it, and since I can sense killing intent even while asleep there isn't really any problem. (Yogiri)" 'Manipulação de Percepção ' Takatou pode matar partes individuais do corpo de seus oponentes. Assim, ele consegue "matar" a vida dentro deles e inutiliza-los completamente. Com essa habilidade, ele também é capaz de negar regeneração/cura, uma vez que a função vital do órgão é perdida . A mesma também é capaz de negar outros tipos de reestruturação corporal , onde Lain tentou remodelar a estrutura corporal e sangue para semelhante ao seu, não foi capaz de funcionar, nulificando até mesmo telepatia. 'Precognição/Empatia e Percepção Extrassensorial' Takatou é capaz de reconhecer qualquer intenção de matar de uma pessoa , que seja direcionada a sí proprio ou para terceiros. E Takatou pode até mesmo pressentir eventos que podem acarretar em sua morte : Act 1 - Chapter 18 "She was getting a little panicky from being stared at, but Yogiri ignored that and pushed her down... While Tomochika was fidgeting about, something cut by right above them. " Huh? " She looked past Yogiri's shoulders and saw the sky. Which is to say, the train's ceiling got blown away. But it wasn't just the ceiling, the upper parts of the seats had also vanished, and if it weren't for Yogiri pushing her down her head would most likely have suffered the same fate. " Sensed some killing intent. " Killing intent' was a rather lacking description for it; hazards to his life were concretely visible to Yogiri... They didn't know where the attack came from, but it looked like the train cars were being thrashed by several somethings. The train made an emergency stop and loud alarms started ringing." 'Interação Não-Física, Manipulação da Alma' Takatou também é capaz de matar e afetar seres incorporeos. Takatou também é capaz de matar a alma dentro de diversos brinquedos, robôs e bichos de pelúcia, que possuem almas (ou fragmentos da mesma) dentro deles para "viver" : Act 1 - Chapter 29 " It didn't matter if her dolls were destroyed. Because her ability to control them was based on possession -- '''specifically by inserting soul fragments into them' -- those fragments just had to be moved to a new doll whenever one of them broke. Even if all the dolls storming the corridor right now were destroyed, all she had to do was send in new ones...'' The system of possession had several layers, but was administered by the mother soul residing within Chelsea. Stuffed animals, dolls, robots and more flooded Yogiri and Tomochika all at once. However, they all stopped their movements mid air, flying past them with a swish and lamely dropping to the ground. That much was still within calculations. Those dolls could have been considered their own selves, irreplaceable to Chelsea. And yet, they all stopped moving one after the other. Chelsea fell into terror. Using the dolls that could still move for vision, all she could see was Yogiri walking towards the stairs. " Takatou-kun... is it just me or do we look like the bad guys here...? " " Hey, all I did was protect us. " 'Apagamento Existencial' Ele foi capaz de matar um Comedor de Registros Celestiais, na qual disse que, após Yogiri ativar seu poder, a sua existência estava condenada e ele iria ser aniquilado : Act 3 - Chapter 10 ' ''"And, the Heavenly Record Eater realized that it’d die in 10 seconds. “Ha?” (Heavenly Record Eater) Without being able to understand at all, the Heavenly Record eater just became overcome with surprise, wasting about 2 seconds of the its precious remaining time. For an existence like the Heavenly Record eater, space-time was a part of itself. The surrounding space and time were within the range that it could be controlled with its own will, and predicting the future and the like were simple, but it had become unable to predict the future of after 10 seconds. What was ‘death’? It had understood it objectively and personally experienced a pseudo-that due to the death of its other self, but the Heavenly Record eater hadn’t understood that in an essential meaning. ''Even it dying itself was out of its imagination. Even itself couldn’t think of such things like a way to kill itself, which continued to eat Heavenly Records and contain several worlds. And yet, it knew that it’d die. '''It knew that its existence would be annihilated. Why did it became like this, it didn’t understand anything about the meaning. Only questions filled its mind, and its thoughts argued in circles with no result..."'' 'Passiva Manipulação do Destino ' Aoi diz que Takatou tem uma existência, que é protegida pelo próprio Destino. Isso acontece pelo fato de que sua existência tem um alto valor para o Destino e não pode ser morto : Act 2 - Chapter 17 " Takatou Yogiri’s like him, '''you can’t kill an existence whose destiny value is high'. He won’t die if he was shot by Sugitani Zenjubo, he doesn’t die if he fights on the front line amongst the soldiers, and he doesn’t die if you attack recklessly in the canyon. From the enemy’s point of view, it’s just a cheat. But, there is a way to kill him even if he’s like that.” (Aoi) (ED: Sugitani Zenjubo was a ninja of debatable origin who attempted to snipe Nobunaga. After his failed assassination attempt, he went into hiding, but was later found and executed.)'' “Is that similar to the Honnoji incident?” (Hanakawa) (ED: The situation where Nobunaga was betrayed and forced to commit seppuku by his samurai general.) “Yes. '''In order to kill the existence that is protected by fate, we must use destiny.' Just trying to kill him in a blatant way is no good. That is, if he dies here, the surroundings will get more dramatic and rouse up. Fate prefers more interesting situations. I will create a situation where his death is more interesting.” (Aoi)"'' 'Possível Imortalidade (Tipo 5 ou 8) ou Existência Abstrata ' Aoi (Além de descreve-lo como sendo impossivel de matar graças ao Destino) descreve Takatou como não uma existência humana, sendo muito mais como um "fenomeno ou calamidade" : Act 2 - Chapter 21 ' ''" Aoi thought the same, since she could freely use her ability. It was naive. Perhaps everything was naive. She understood that by what she saw. If he desired it, anyone would die. If he denied it, no phenomenon or existence would be allowed to exist. And then she suddenly arrived at a thought. The attacks from the goddess weren’t turned toward Yogiri at all. The goddess had lost her sanity, but she was instinctively afraid. If she attacked him, she knew she couldn’t stay safe. " Shion……what the hell have you summoned!?" ''He wasn’t just an existence. He was a phenomenon similar to a curse or calamity that was hard to describe. He had a personality, it wasn’t the case where he was pretending to be a human being'. And even if there was such a person was somewhere, there was no way that Shion could summon him by chance..." 'Passiva Indução de Efeitos de Status e Manipulação da Loucura (Tipo 3)' Tentar ver o seu destino/futuro, resulta em uma vertigem, náuseas, fortes dores e um medo aterrorizador : Act 2 - Chapter 20 " Aoi dragged Hanakawa without saying anything, and headed towards Yogiri. As they exited the dust, they saw their figures clearly. Takatou Yogiri, Dannoura Tomochika, and a half-demon woman was accompanying them. First, they had to measure what Yogiri could do. Aoi exercised her power to see fate. The vision was distorted. She lost her sense of balance''' and crouched down. She couldn’t stay standing. '''In addition to the agonizing pain similar to her internal organs being twisted, she couldn’t suppress the nausea that welled up. Hanakawa was shouting something, but it felt like it was coming from very far away. Supporting her body with both of her hands on the ground, '''Aoi vomited'. Although her appearance was unusual, the degree of which she cared about those kinds of things had already disappeared from Aoi."'' 'Manipulação Conceitual ' Takatou implica pode matar coisas abstratas, como o espaço. Mas não o faz por medo de destruir o mundo : Act 2 - Chapter 17 ' ''" Ah, well then. Takatou-kun, are you going to kill it? Whether or not this somehow is the barrier?” (Tomochika) Yogiri wondered if he could say something and he thought about it. “This is difficult. What would I be killing in this case?” (Yogiri) “……'space?” (Tomochika)'' “I don’t know what the meaning of killing space is.” (Yogiri) .... I don’t know what will happen if I kill space, but as long as there isn’t anything wrong, I feel like it’s better not to.” (Yogiri) In the worst case, the world may even collapse. It would be one of the forbidden moves...." '' Ele também foi capaz de matar o Comedor de Registros Celestiais, cuja existência incorpora o Espaço-Tempo. 'Negação de Resistências A habilidade de Takatou é simplesmente absoluta, e pode negar resistências a Magia e Manipulação da Morte : '''Act 4 - Chapter 4 " They hadn’t tested out melee attacks yet, but the results would almost definitely be the same. Additionally, leaving a dead body behind would increase the probability of getting tracked down, so his subordinates didn’t even try. On the side, they were running a second investigation, looking into methods to defend against his instant death ability, but it hadn’t managed to yield any good results either. Neither the armor from earth nor the legendary armors of this world were capable of defending against his power. Attempts at raising the magical defense of the armor, imbuing resistances to instant-death effects, or using warding artifacts to take attacks in the place of the wielder. Nothing worked. Everything was pointless... You just die." 'Resistências' 'Selamento' Takatou foi capaz de chutar a porta que estava selando-os dentro de um andar inteiro. Essa porta foi dita estar selada e que só poderia passar, quem tivesse 100 pontos coletados : Act 2 - Chapter 13 ' ''" I intended to go forward quickly, but there are people who are reasonably ahead, huh.” (Yogiri) “Well, we were sleeping at leisure.” (Tomochika) ?Ahead from here, there will be a point system. One hundred points are needed to open the door to the first floor.? _____________________________________________________________________________________________ 'Act 2 - Chapter 15 ' "Oh, it’s no use fighting. Because we don’t have any points. 0 points.” (Yogiri)" ''"“Hey, it’s as easy as going through here. It’s a trial or something, but '''I don’t know how much you can destroy the sealed door with your full effort. Or, you can pierce through the floor. However, this is a game that collects points, and I am enjoying it according to that rule. I won’t allow you to act illogically.” (Masaki)'' “You are?” (Yogiri) .... " Arriving at the exit, Yogiri kicked the door. The door opened easily...." '' 'Manipulação do Destino A habilidade é dito ser irreversível e uma vez que for ativada, é inevitável. Monado, que é uma habilidade de quase '''onisciência '''do verso, diz que o futuro de Masaki não pode ser mudado, apenas prolongado (uma vez que Masaki foi capaz de parar o tempo) : '''Act 2 - Chapter 15 " - Ah, you’ve misunderstood something, you. My personality isn’t what you made. Because you wanted the omniscience, it just so happened to be incorporated by me who was close to it. When you thought you were disappointed with this, that’s when your mouth slipped. (Monado)" ... " So what are you talking about! Such a thing, it will end if it burns out at the next moment! Whatever it may be, you can let all of the towers disappear!?(Masaki) " " Gyahahahaha! That’s why, you don’t have a next moment! Forever! It’s over already! Takatou Yogiri is about to activate his ability! There’s nothing wrong with what I did! Kuwawawawawaha! If you don’t believe it, it’s still okay. You can’t have it like how you would want to do it!?(Monado)" " Well, the measures! You are probably there for that! Predicting the future, I wonder if there is a way to screw that future!?(Masaki)" "'''Because there aren’t any actions to take, there is no future now is there'? Ah! There is only one! (Monado)"'' "Say it!?(Masaki)" "You should stay in this state forever! It is indeed impossible to prolong it forever, but you may be able to get around 3 years in your subjective time!?(Monado)" 'Manipulação da Causalidade e Manipulação do Enredo ' A habilidade de Aoi não funciona em Takato. Sua habilidade permite ela mudar um acontecimento para o qual ela acredita e que ela manipule o "Enredo do Destino", conforme sua imaginação lhe permitir : Act 2 - Chapter 11 "And, Aoi spoke. “Such a huge living thing doesn’t fly in the sky, now does it?” (Aoi) Just as she spoke, the dragon began to fall. Even the dragon itself probably didn’t know what was happening. The dragon glided in some way or another, and crashed into the cliff. It somehow avoided just falling below the cliff...." " My ability is simple. Balance Of Power is just the ability to' change an event as I believe'.” (Aoi) “So you’re beyond a cheat!?” (Hanakawa) Hanakawa couldn’t think of it as anything but an unreasonable ability. With that, it would be the ultimate ability of everything. “It isn’t like that. What I cannot believe cannot be realized.” (Aoi) Aoi literalmente disse que, nada que ela fizesse poderia resultar em sua vitória, culminando sempre em sua derrota, não importa quantos futuros visse . 'Precognição' Aoi, que pode ler o "roteiro" do Destino de cada ser, foi incapaz de ler o Destino de Takatou e com isso, agonizou em dor semelhantes a ter seus órgãos internos torcidos : Act 2 - Chapter 11 " Well, if you say ‘meta’, then it’s a meta story. I can look down at fate. In other words, if ‘this world is a movie’, I can peek at the script.” (Aoi) __________________________ Act 2 - Chapter 20 "Aoi observed her surroundings. As '''she read the flow of fate' and the circumstances leading up to here, a solution came to her mind."'' ___________________________________________ " Aoi dragged Hanakawa without saying anything, and headed towards Yogiri. As they exited the dust, they saw their figures clearly. Takatou Yogiri, Dannoura Tomochika, and a half-demon woman was accompanying them. First, they had to measure what Yogiri could do. Aoi exercised '''her power to see fate.' 'The vision was distorted'.'' She lost her sense of balance and crouched down. She couldn’t stay standing.² In addition to the agonizing pain similar to her internal organs being twisted, she couldn’t suppress the nausea that welled up. Hanakawa was shouting something, but it felt like it was coming from very far away. Supporting her body with both of her hands on the ground, Aoi vomited. Although her appearance was unusual, the degree of which she cared about those kinds of things had already disappeared from Aoi." E mesmo um Comedor de Registros Celestiais, foi incapaz de ler o futuro de Takatou, após o tempo estabelecido inconscientemente por Takatou para ele morrer : Act 3 - Chapter 10 ''' ''" For an existence like the Heavenly Record eater, space-time was a part of itself. The surrounding space and time were within the range that it could be controlled with its own will, and predicting the future and the like were simple, '''but it had become unable to predict the future of after 10 seconds..."'' 'Manipulação da Informação' A habilidade de Yogiri é incapaz de ser detectada por habilidades que envolvam Analise : https://imgur.com/a/pVXXFU8 E também possui um anel, capaz de ocultar os seus status físicos e sobrenaturais : https://imgur.com/a/2pIVMpw ___________________________________________________________________________ O dôssie será atualizado, conforme eu for lendo (obviamente, heheh!). Categoria:Posts de blog